2RDR Ep03 Missing
by Lantana75
Summary: Jack and Lantana go to MacFarlane Ranch after Drew's sudden death. They meet Bonnie's city-slicker brother, a wealthy banker with a wife and three spoiled teenaged children. When their oldest is abducted, will Jack and Lantana go to her rescue? Or will they let their anger get the better of them?
1. Chapter 1

Spring of 1922

Irene rode Irene at a walk around the farm with three-year-old Angela with her. The child clung to the saddle horn. A new motorcar was parked by the house. The couple seldom used it. Irene hated it. It was slow and noisy and broke down a lot.

A new carriage and two new harness horses were new additions to the place. The off-white carriage that carried up to four people was nicer than the flat wagons that people used to haul supplies in. Many people were buying these new carriages to travel with families rather than use the flat wagons. Flat wagons had one bench seat and any other people would have to ride in the back on hard uncomfortable wood. The carriages had padded seats. The two new carriage horses were both chestnut in color and had very little white markings.

As Irene rode towards the house, she saw a man riding into the gate of the property at a gallop. He stopped near the house. Irene rode over and stopped.

"Is there something you need, sir?," Irene asked the man.

"I have a telegram for Jack and Irene Marston," the man said.

"I'm Irene Marston," Irene said. "My husband is running an errand at the moment." She dismounted her horse and then helped her daughter off. She set Angela down. The child sat down on the porch and started to play with some toys.

The man handed Irene the envelope. He then left the property and started to ride back towards Blackwater. Irene opened the letter and read it.

"Oh, no," Irene said under her breath.

Irene sat down on a chair on the porch near Angela and waited for her husband to return home. She watched Angela play, as innocent as she could be.

Moments later, Irene looked to see Jack riding into the gate at a fast trot. He hitched the horse near the barn. As Jack walked up the porch steps, Irene stood up and greeted him with some sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong?," Jack asked.

"We got a telegram from Bonnie MacFarlane," Irene said. "Her father died late last night."

"Oh, my God," Jack said.

"Here's the letter," Irene said as she handed it over. "She wants us to go to the ranch for a few days for the funeral."

"Absolutely," Jack agreed. The MacFarlanes meant a lot to Jack. They had saved his father's life, giving Jack the chance to see him again. They had given him those last few weeks to spend with his father. John had won back Jack's trust, taught him how to hunt and fish, taught him how to shoot guns, lasso almost anything, and how to ride horses. Irene knew how much the MacFarlane family meant to Jack. Jack looked at his wife. "I wanna be there by sundown," he said. "Get Angela ready, please. I'll get our things and we'll take the new carriage."

Irene nodded.

An hour later, Jack drove the carriage from the property. Irene, seated next to him, cradled Angela in her arms. The child was leaning against her mother.

"Mommy, why do people die?," Angela asked.

"I don't know, baby," Irene replied. "Different reasons."

"Will you and Daddy die soon?," Angela asked.

"We won't die for a very long time," Irene said. "After you're all grown up." She glanced at Jack. She hoped she was not lying to her child. She hugged Angela and watched the scenery go by.

As the sun was getting low, Jack trotted the horses into MacFarlane's Ranch. He stopped them near the house. Amos and Bonnie walked out the door as Jack was lifting his daughter from the carriage. Still holding his daughter, Jack greeted Bonnie. She hugged him. Jack hugged her back with his free arm.

"Bonnie, I am so sorry," Jack said. He looked at her. "Your father was a good man. We're all gonna miss him."

Irene hugged Bonnie. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie," she said. "If there's anything that I can do, just ask."

"Thank you," Bonnie said. "Come on in. We'll show you your room."

In a spare bedroom, a double bed and a twin bed were ready.

Jack didn't sleep much that night. Angela's question was still clinging to his thoughts. He was never religious and he never really thought about whether or not to believe in God or Heaven or hell. Irene sure did believe. Jack still remembered his "encounter" with his father three years ago. Was that real? Or was it all a dream?

John had admitted to some odd dreams before his own death. But his dreams were terrifying nightmares about undead people and the four horses of the Apocalypse and even a chupacabra. In his dream, he had dreamt that Jack and Abigail were undead after being attacked by Uncle and that he had to kill Uncle. Many of his friends had become undead and he had killed them also in his dream. For days after that dream, John had been so different. He had begged Jack not to tell Abigail about it. Jack kept his promise and never did tell her.

But Jack's dream (was that it?) had not been frightening. It had been comforting. He wondered if John were really watching over him and if Landon were really watching over Irene.

Jack lay on his side and looked at Irene. She was sound asleep, facing him. Angela was asleep on the other bed. Jack looked at Irene and touched her face. She was so beautiful. He was glad that Angela looked more like Irene. She was a lovely child. One day, she would be a beautiful woman.

Jack lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. He finally drifted off to sleep and slept soundly.

Jack and Irene were awakened the next morning by Angela. She bounced on the bed and called to her parents to get up. "Mommy. Daddy. It's morning!"

Jack opened his eyes. He playfully grabbed Angela and tossed her onto the bed and tickled her.

"Who told you to wake us up?," Jack asked as the child laughed.

Irene sat up.

Jack sat up and took Angela into his arms and hugged her. He kissed her head.

Irene sighed. "Bonnie may be waiting for us," she said. "We'd better get ready and go see what's going on."

"Yeah," Jack agreed.

Jack and Irene got out of bed and got dressed. Irene dressed Angela as Jack left the room.

Jack found Bonnie in the living room.

"Good morning, Jack," Bonnie said, sorrow still in her voice.

"Bonnie," Jack greeted. "How are you holding up?"

"Still in shock," Bonnie replied. "I can't believe he's gone." She sighed sadly. "My brother is coming in from the East. I haven't seen him since I was nineteen."

"What happened?," Jack asked as he sat down.

"He moved back East years ago," Bonnie replied. "His letters said that he was a high and mighty banker in Blackwater. I'm not really looking forward to seeing him. And I have never even met his family. He's married and has a daughter and two sons."

"Maybe this could help you all repair your relationship," Jack suggested. "I lost my sister, Charlotte, when I was eleven. She was only two months old then. Ma never had any more. She was afraid of losing more. She felt that was a punishment for her past."

"Daddy always believed that God would never use a child to punish the parents," Bonnie said. "Why take it out on the innocent? However people treated you, Jack, it was never your fault. We have no say in how we come into this world. Nothing was your fault. And I know you loved your parents and I know they loved you."

Jack nodded. "Thanks, Bonnie."

A moment later, Irene came downstairs with Angela. The two little girls started to play with Jessica's dolls together. Jessica was very calm and patient with her little playmate and never yelled or got angry at anything Angela did.

"Is there anything you need help with on the ranch today, Bonnie?," Irene asked. "I can help with the horses or do some patrolling tonight."

"Yeah, we can do that," Jack agreed. "I'll help patrol tonight while Irene looks after Angela."

Irene stood up. "I'll go see if they help in the barn now," she offered. She left the house.

Irene trusted Jack. She knew that he had no romantic feelings for Bonnie. Even if he did, he would never act on it. He was married and loved Irene. And Bonnie was married and seemed to love Amos. Each couple was devoted to their child also.

Irene helped feed and water and groom the horses in the barn. Many of the horses were then turned into the corral. Irene sometimes complained to Jack about his seemingly lack of respect for his horses that he rode. He often screamed at them and called them "nags," even when they were healthy and vibrant horses. She wanted him to see them as just as alive as he was. He had quit screaming at them, but still seemed a little hard on them.

That night, Jack kept his own promise and helped the ranch-hands patrol the perimeter. Cattle rustlers, wild animals, and travelers were the things that the place often encountered. Tonight, however, the night was quiet and uneventful. Jack went to bed around two-thirty that morning.

Irene and Angela were already soundly sleeping.

The next morning, Irene let Jack sleep in. He was so tired. She gently kissed his face, played with his hair, and got out of bed. She dressed and then awoke Angela. She kept the child quiet as she got her ready.

Downstairs, Irene met Bonnie on the front porch.

"Morning, Bonnie," Irene said. "I let Jack sleep in."

"That's good," Bonnie said. "He's tired."

"You seem worried," Irene said. "Is everything OK?"

"My brother is to arrive today," Bonnie replied. "His name is Perrin. He's three years older than me. He left home once he was twenty and never came back."

"Well, your father has died," Irene said. "Wouldn't one come back for that reason? Why don't you give him a chance? Meet your sister-in-law and the children."

"What does your family think of Jack?," Bonnie asked.

"My uncle still loathes him," Irene said. "But he hates anyone who he thinks kept him from getting his way. He was angry at Daddy when I wanted to go back home with him. Then, he was angry at Jack when I married him. He refused to see that it was my choice and my life. I love Jack more than anything, Bonnie. I would die for him."

"I just hope everything goes all right," Bonnie said. "I never stopped loving Perrin. He is my brother."

"Tell him," Irene said. "And my cousin, Lisa, now accepts Jack. She says he's growing on her. She has seen how much he loves me and how much he has done for me and what I have done for him."

"I really am grateful that you helped him," Bonnie said. "He seems to be truly happy now. I bet John would be so proud to have you as a daughter-in-law."

"Thanks," Irene said. "I wish I had met him. Jack talks about him all the time."

The two women talked about other things for awhile. As they did, Jack stepped out onto the porch.

Irene hugged Jack.

The three sat on the porch and talked. As they did, they heard the noisy engine of a motorcar. Bonnie held her breath as she recognized the driver as her brother.

"Perrin," Bonnie said. She glanced at Irene. Irene nodded.

Bonnie stood up and walked slowly towards her brother as he walked up the walkway to the house. His three children were not well-behaved at all. They were loud and rude as they were shoving one another while bickering. Irene was already annoyed with them, but managed to fake a smile.

"Bonnie," Perrin said. "This is my wife, Susan. These are my children; Fiona, she's seventeen; Brandon, he's fourteen; and Andrew, he's eleven." He looked at his wife. "Susan, this is my sister, Bonnie Callahan."

"Amos will be here soon," Bonnie said. "He and Jessica are riding the land, like they do every day."

"And who are these people?," Perrin asked.

"They're family friends," Bonnie replied. "This is Jack Marston and his wife, Irene. The little girl is their daughter, Angela."

Jack and Perrin shook hands.

Bonnie could already see that Perrin did not like Jack. She just hoped that everyone would stay civil for the funeral. She didn't want her father's funeral to be tainted.

"I'll go see if they need help with the horses," Irene said.

"I'll come with you, babe," Jack said as he followed her. He was also sure that Perrin was not going to like him.

Once Jack and Irene were out of hearing range, Perrin scoffed. "You make friends with outlaws and bounty-hunters? Dad told me about that John Marston guy."

"John went straight and started to make an honest living," Bonnie replied. "He bought a farm and got Jack away from that life."

"What about the kid?," Perrin asked.

"Jack hasn't done anything, Perrin," Bonnie replied. "He was suspected, but proven innocent. He goes after fugitives and turns them in. He keeps people safe."

"He does it for the money," Perrin argued.

"Partially," Bonnie said. "He really does care about people. I have known him since he was sixteen."

"Does he know that West is dead?," Perrin asked. "It's a new era, little sister. Jack and Irene need to settle down and get real jobs."

"There will always be fugitives," Bonnie replied. "And Jack will never sell that farm. He has no interest in farming, but his parents are buried on that land."

"Well, he needs to man up," Perrin said. "He has a family now and he needs to look after them."

"Jack won't wear a suit and tie and get a nine-to-five job, Perrin," Bonnie said. "And that's who he is. Please don't do this. Not everyone is gonna agree with you and you need to accept that. You're not The Chosen One! Leave Jack and Irene alone."

"That's fine by me," Perrin said. "I don't like them. And I worry about their kid there."

"Perrin, they love her," Bonnie said. "She is the center of their lives and she loves them, too. Don't you dare do anything, Perrin."

Perrin shook his head.

"Come on in," Bonnie said to her brother. "I'll show you where you and the kids will be staying."

Inside, Bonnie showed Perrin and Susan to the second larger spare bedroom. The daughter was given a moderate-sized room and her two brothers were given the smallest spare bedroom. The boys were not happy with that.

In the living room, Perrin faced Bonnie. "So, why does the Marston brat and his family get the largest room?," he asked, anger obvious in his voice.

"They've been great friends to Daddy and me for over ten years," Bonnie said. "You ran off and never came back. You wrote a few letters that were short and only bragged on your success. I will not argue about this anymore, Perrin. You can stay where I put you or stay in a hotel in town, Armadillo."

Bonnie left the room. She found Angela sitting on the bottom step of the staircase.

"Are you mad?," Angela asked.

"Not at you," Bonnie replied as she sat on the step with her. "You are not the reason for anything bad that's happening. You're a good girl."

"He doesn't like my daddy," Angela said.

"He just doesn't understand your daddy," Bonnie replied. "It's gonna be all right."

Bonnie hugged Angela. She hoped that she was not telling a lie to the innocent little girl that Jack and Irene loved dearly. Angela had her father's eyes and her mother's smile. She had dark-brown hair that was now very long. Irene often braided the child's hair into two braids. She was also dressed more like her mother: jeans and cowboy boots and men's style shirts. Angela loved her parents. Jack would die for her, just as his father had done for him. Nobody was going to take his little girl from him.

Jack's own memories of being kidnapped from his beloved father when he was sixteen were still fresh, as if it had happened only last week. He still had little trust in the government or in law enforcement. His ordeal was all at the hands of corrupt federal agents that didn't care if he lived or died. He seldom talked about it, even to Irene. Irene never pushed him to talk about it. She rather he talk about happy things, such as their life together and their daughter.

All Irene wanted for Jack was his happiness.

6


	2. Chapter 2

Jack leaned back in a chair on the porch with his feet on the railing as he watched as people were beginning their day. The early morning was cool, but comfortable. Jack was already not looking forward to another day of dealing with Perrin and his obnoxious family.

Irene found him. "Hey, Jack," she smiled. "How are you this morning?"

"Angry," Jack admitted. He put his feet down and sat up. "Do you know what Angela told me last night?" He looked at Irene. "Angela told me that Perrin thinks we're unfit parents. He pretty much said that we're bad for her and that somebody else should be raising Angela."

"He's a moronic idiot," Irene said. "We're great parents, Jack, and we both know that. Angela loves us and we love her."

"He scares me, Irene," Jack admitted. "I am afraid that he may try to have the authorities come and take her from us."

"We won't let that happen," Irene said. "She's ours."

Jack took Irene by her arm and pulled her onto his lap. She leaned on him and hugged him.

"My pa told me the six weeks that he was away from us seemed like six years," Jack said. "I now know how he felt all that time. I know how much he loved us. He was so desperate to get us back home that he did things he never thought he would do." Jack sighed. "At first, I was so angry at him because I honestly thought that he could have come to that government island and taken us back by force."

"Jack, had he done that, he would have been a wanted man," Irene replied. "You all would have spent the rest of your lives on the run. He did what he did to give you a better life. And I believe he would be so proud of you now."

Jack squeezed Irene closer to him. "I know that now," he said.

Irene held Jack against herself and stroked his hair. "We won't let anyone take our Angela away from us," she said. "We're good to her and we both know that. And so does she."

Jack took a deep breath. "When we get home, let's try for another," he suggested. "I want more little Marstons running around."

Irene laughed. "That's a great idea," she said.

The afternoon brought heavy rains to the ranch. Angela and Jessica played in the living room with Jessica's toys. Perrin's children, who were not eager to socialize with the others, sat around and read books or daydreamed.

Jack watched Perrin's children carefully, not trusting them around his baby girl. He was honestly afraid that something bad would happen sooner or later. He could see that this family were full of themselves and thought that they were the center of the world.

Jack couldn't help but hate this family.

Irene was not happy either. Bonnie was such a great person. How could her brother be so different?

The rain let up late in the afternoon. All the children rushed outside to play. Jack, Irene, and Bonnie sat on the porch and talked while they watched the kids play. Jessica played with Angela. Perrin's kids played with one another.

Perrin and Susan stayed inside. They did not like it out here in the west, although the "Wild West" was almost completely gone. They wondered why Jack and Irene actually were sad to see those times fade away. They were glad that people were seldom carrying guns all over the place anymore. They were glad that cars were replacing horses in most areas. The newer cars were somewhat better, but they could surely be improved.

Irene could see Perrin's children as they played and laughed. She could also see that they glanced at Jessica and Angela sometimes and laughed. She knew they were mocking the two young girls. Irene loved children, but these children were almost impossible to love. They were so spoiled and undisciplined. They felt they were the center of the world and that the rules did not apply to them.

"I want to be here for Bonnie, Irene," Jack said. "She and her father saved Pa's life years ago and I don't want to abandon her. I really appreciate what they did. They gave me the chance to spend several more days with my father before he died."

Irene hugged Jack. "I know what they mean to you and what they meant to your family," she said.

"It's just that I want to get Angela away from these kids," Jack said impatiently. "I am worried." He looked at Irene. "Don't let her be alone with any of them."

"Oh, I hear you," Irene agreed.

That night, after everyone went to bed, Perrin's children got up. They made sure all the adults were asleep and started to sneak through the large house.

"Shh, don't wake them up," Fiona whispered to her siblings as they stopped by a bedroom door. "I heard Bonnie say that Jack is a light sleeper and wakes up really easily. So, don't make noise, if you can help it." She carefully opened the door.

The children started to look through the family's luggage. On the dresser, Fiona found Irene's necklace. The necklace was special to Irene and its sentimental value could not be replaced. Her father had given it to her when she was a young child. Fiona placed it into her pocket.

The kids continued to search the room as quietly as they could. As they did, they were startled when Jack moved on the bed. They stayed still, hoping he would not wake up. He did not and was soon still again.

The kids were relieved as they continued to look for things to steal.

All three kids found more items and took them. Then, all three kids put the bags back where they had found them and left the room.

Downstairs, the kids started to look through Bonnie's things. As they started to choose things that they wanted to keep, Bonnie came walking down the stairs; thirsty. Now that the house had indoor plumbing, she walked towards the kitchen. She stopped in the main room when she saw the kids.

"What are you doing?," Bonnie asked. As she came closer, she saw the necklace that Fiona had with her. "That belongs to Irene," Bonnie said as she recognized it. "Her father gave her that. It's very special to her."

"She gave it to me," Fiona lied.

"Fiona, Irene would never do that," Bonnie said. "She plans to give it to Angela one day and make it a family heirloom." She took the necklace and held onto it. "Irene wouldn't give this away. She would rather be shot in the head."

Bonnie didn't know what to do now. She didn't trust these kids now, seeing that they were thieves. She took the necklace to her bedroom and locked herself in with it to wait for morning. She knew that this would really cause trouble tomorrow.

After the sun rose the next morning and Bonnie's cook was preparing breakfast for everyone, Bonnie walked out to the front porch. Jack was there and smoking a cigarette, something Irene wanted him to quit. He was careful not to let her see him smoke. But, he was sure she knew since smoking leaves an odor on the person's breath. Bonnie warned him about that.

"Jack, I hate to start this morning off on the wrong foot," Bonnie said as she leaned on the porch railing. "Last night, Perrin's kids stole this from the room where you and your family are staying in." She handed the necklace to Jack. He immediately knew what it was.

"Those kids," Jack complained as Bonnie handed him the necklace. "Irene was just looking for this. Thanks, Bonnie."

"I'm really sorry, Jack," Bonnie said.

"It ain't your fault, Bonnie," Jack replied. He stood up. "But, I am taking my family home. I can't keep us here with people we don't trust and we don't trust Perrin and his family."

"Don't do that, Jack," Bonnie said. "We'll think of something."

"Look, these kids have stolen from us and have threatened my daughter," Jack said. "I'm not waiting around to see what they d next. I'm sorry, Bonnie. I really am sorry about your father. You and your family saved my father's life and gave me the chance to be with him for awhile longer, you kept your promise to my father after he returned home, and you've both been great friends to my parents and my family now. You're a great friend, Bonnie. So was your father. But, I don't trust your brother's family."

Bonnie sighed. "OK, Jack," she said. "I'll have Shawn get your horses ready. I'm not gonna stop you from doing what you want." She paused and added. "It's a good thing the kids are playing in the hills." North of the ranch was a hilly area. The kids had been playing there a lot during the visit. Jack and Irene, however, did not allow Angela to go play with the three siblings.

Once the horses were ready, Jack picked up Angela and placed her into the carriage. As he was placing his things into the back, Irene walked out with Bonnie.

"I really am sorry, Bonnie," Irene was saying. "But, I agree that we need to go now. We'll come back and visit after Perrin and his family have gone home."

"I'll let you know when that happens," Bonnie replied.

As Jack was making sure the harness and bridles were properly fastened, Perrin and Susan stepped out onto the porch and watched.

Perrin scoffed. "Little wimp can't take the heat," he said. "Kids will be kids and that's that."

"My daughter knows better than to take things that don't belong to her," Bonnie retorted. "You need to teach your kids right from wrong. And that the whole world is not here to cater to what they want. Other people have feelings, needs, wants, and dreams also. But your kids think they are the only people here that matter."

Perrin rolled his eyes.

Before anything else could be said, Brandon and Andrew came running to the house. They hopped the fence and rushed to their father.

"They took Fiona!," Andrew screeched. "Daddy, some men took Fiona and took her away!"

"They just grabbed her and rode away," Brandon said. "Dad, we gotta get her back!"

Perrin calmed his kids down. By then, Jack and Irene were in the yard and listening.

"They said somebody would pay good money for her because she was young and pretty," Andrew said. "What could that mean?"

Jack and Irene looked at one another, knowing exactly what that meant.

"You know, don't you?," Perrin asked, noticing the expressions on the couple's faces. "You know where she is, don't you? You had her taken?"

"No, we would never do that," Jack replied. "No matter how angry I get at anyone, this is not what I would ever do."

"I don't believe you," Susan said.

Jack kicked a rock. It flew and hit a tree and landed with a loud thud.

"When I was sixteen, I was kidnapped by the federal government," Jack said, wanting the couple to understand. "They told my father that I would die if he didn't do what they wanted. I know what it's like to be held against your will in a strange place. I would never put anyone else through that." He paused. "But I think I know about who did take her and where they are going," he said. "There have been young women kidnapped and sold to whorehouses in Mexico. Now that our country is banning prostitution, people are trying to make that money by selling young American girls to Mexico, like slaves."

"And you won't help her, will you?," Perrin asked. "Do you think this is proper revenge for a theft?"

"No," Jack replied. He looked at Bonnie. "Bonnie, would you loan Irene and me a couple of horses and take care of Angela for a few days for us?" He looked at Irene. "We're going to go try to get Fiona back safely."

Irene smiled. "Absolutely, Jack," she replied.

Jack and Irene, who seldom left Beecher's Hope without their weapons, retrieved their weapons from the carriage. They had been stashed all the way in the back. By the time the couple was ready to go, Bonnie's stable-hands were coming with two saddled horses. Jack and Irene each mounted a horse.

As Perrin watched the couple ride off towards Thieves Landing, he sighed. He looked at Bonnie. "Will they really help her?," he asked.

"Jack and Irene loathe it when people are victimized," Bonnie replied. "They have helped many people, mostly strangers. They really are good people."

"But, I know who Jack's father was," Perrin replied. "And Irene's father."

"John got away from that life, Perrin," Bonnie said. "He got Jack away from the gang and tried to re-start a new life with the family. He bought a small farm and was making an honest living. Then, he was betrayed by the federal government and they killed John in cold blood." She thought for a moment. "I don't know as much about Landon Ricketts," she admitted. "I know that he and John did know each other for awhile and rode together briefly. They saved a young woman's life and freed two political prisoners. Landon was protecting a small town that had no law enforcement at all. I guess you can say he was a vigilante. He was turning his life around too. He came back to the States to take back his daughter and they were very close. Landon lived a quiet life after that and was no longer in the public eye. He died in his sleep from a serious illness."

"I don't get it," Perrin said. "The son of one outlaw and the daughter of another outlaw hunting bounties together? You're telling me that they have never done anything?"

"Jack has a few assaults to his name," Bonnie admitted. "He was so angry after they killed his father that he would get drunk and take it out on other drunks. Irene put a stop to that." Bonnie looked at Perrin and added, "Irene brought Jack back to life, emotionally," she said. "I bet she also saved his life. He was on the road to self-destructing. I think he would be dead by now if he had never met Irene. He cut back on his drinking. He started to laugh and smile again, real smiles. They used to be fake and we all could see that. I saw a big change in his attitude and demeanor after Irene was in his life. If anything were to happen to her, it would literally destroy Jack from the inside out."

"Are you sure they can be trusted, Bonnie?," Susan asked.

"No doubt at all," Bonnie said. "One could trust those two with their very life."

5


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Irene rode southeast. As they came closer to Mexico, they found a large number of hoofprints. He stopped his horse and dismounted.

"Looks like they have a group of girls in tow," Jack said. "Fiona is not alone." He took a few steps, following the marks. "One horse has a loose shoe. They'll have to fix that."

Jack mounted back up and the couple continued down the path.

The couple came to Casa Madrugada, a small settlement that was only a saloon and a few hotel rooms. Since Mexico had not yet outlawed prostitution, there were many of these areas.

Because the place was so small and there were only a small handful of prostitutes here, Jack was not sure the men would have brought the taken women here. "Wait," Jack said, thoughtfully. "Agave Viejo might be the spot. Its location is out-of-the-way and well-hidden by hills and cliffs. There are no main roads that lead to it." He looked at Irene. "It might be the perfect spot," he added.

"Lead the way," Irene said.

Jack and Irene rode close to Agave Viejo and dismounted at a distance to be sure that they were not noticed.

"Jack, look," Irene said as a large group of horses and riders entered the ranch. The ranch-house, once owned by Abraham Reyes, was now a popular whorehouse. Reyes "visited" the place often himself. The group consisted of six men and about fifteen women. The women's horses lacked bridles. Lassos around the horses' necks were used to drag the imprisoned women along. Each woman's hands were tied to their saddle horn so each woman could not escape.

"That's Fiona," Jack said. "We need to get all those women out of there. They're all prisoners, I'm sure."

"How?," Irene asked. "There's only two of us and two dozen of them. We're badly outnumbered."

Jack thought. "We can do this," he said. "We both learned from the best, didn't we? John Marston and Landon Ricketts."

Irene gave a small smile.

"Be careful, Irene," Jack said. "They may try to take you. You're young and beautiful."

"I can defend myself, Jack," Irene said. "You know that. My father taught me well."

"I know he did," Jack smiled. "We have that in common."

Jack touched Irene's face. He knew he would never recover from the grief if Irene died. He would do all he could to be sure that she outlived him. "Be careful, baby," Jack said. "I love you more than life itself."

Jack and Irene advanced on the place.

Careful not to hurt any of the women, Jack and Irene gunned down bandito after bandito. Irene took one shot to her upper left arm. She cried out once, but kept going. She was not going to let these people imprison teen girls and force them into sex with men old enough to even be their grandfather. They would likely end up having numerous children that would be shunned because of the lifestyle of their mothers.

Jack had been shunned by people who learned who his mother had once been. He had been mocked, bullied, and even beaten by other children in school for the short time he had been to school because of his mother's previous life. It was as if they all blamed him, as if he had chosen his parents and chosen to come into the world the way he had. Irene knew that nothing was his fault. "We have no say in how we come into this world," she often said. Though she knew that Jack loved his parents and they had loved him. They had changed their lives in an attempt to give Jack a better life. That was he was now trying to do with his life; live the life his father had begged him to live. Though he had begun on the wrong path right after his mother died, he quickly turned that around and had lived an better life since.

After many of the banditos were dead, a few others quickly surrendered and threw down their weapons.

Jack and Irene tied the remaining men.

"Irene Marston?," Fiona asked as Irene approached the horse. "Why are you here?"

"Jack and I are here to get you home, Fiona," Irene said. Irene kept a knife in her boot. She took it and cut the rope off of Fiona's hands.

Irene and Jack freed the other girls. Many were afraid and crying. A few looked at Jack as if he were about to rape them.

"It's OK," Irene said. "My husband and I are here to help you all. Neither of us going to hurt any of you."

Close to the ranch was Las Hermanas, a convent. Jack and Irene took the women there, a short walk. The sisters were eager to help the women. They sent a man to get help from Mexican Lawmen while they gave the women blankets and shoes.

Jack, Irene, and Fiona boarded a train for Casa Madrugada. There, they got a third horse for Fiona. Fiona was not a good rider. Irene had to lead Fiona's horse as the three rode up the path towards Butter Bridge. They crossed and rode to MacFarlane's Ranch. Jack dismounted and helped Fiona from her horse.

Perrin and Susan walked out onto the porch and saw their daughter.

"Fiona!," Susan cried.

Susan and Fiona hurried towards each other and hugged. Both women hugged and cried. Perrin hugged his baby girl and rubbed her hair.

After a moment, Perrin looked at Irene and Jack. He approached them and extended his hand.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Marston," Perrin said. "We treated your family like trash and that was wrong."

Jack thought. He then accepted Perrin's hand and the men shook hands.

"Apology accepted," Jack replied.

Susan also apologized to Jack. "We had a long talk with Bonnie," she said. "And we realize what we've done here. I found a few more things that my kids took from your room. I'll make sure you get them back. And we want you to stay for the funeral. We know now how much Drew meant to your family."

Perrin and Susan took their daughter into the house. Fiona looked back over her shoulder for a moment at Jack and Irene. She then went on with her parents into the front door.

3


	4. Chapter 4

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want," the preacher began to read the twenty-third Psalm from his Bible. As he continued to read the passage, the MacFarlanes and Marstons stared at the headstone.

"Drew Mitchell MacFarlane," the headstone read. "1849 to 1922" was the date on it. He was 73. He had lived a long life and built an amazing ranch that was almost a small village. Bonnie was so proud of him. He had never given up hope and never doubted his life here, even after five of his six sons had passed away. All he had the last few years, after Perrin left for the East, was Bonnie, his beloved baby girl.

Bonnie laid the flowers on the fresh dirt that had just covered her father's casket. Tears in her eyes, she stood up and whispered "I love you, Daddy."

1


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was bright and the sky was clear. Jack picked up his little girl and placed her into the carriage. Irene climbed into the front seat of it while Jack took the driver seat. He picked up the reins and said "see you later" to Bonnie.

Fiona came running from the house.

"Wait!," she called. "Mr. Marston! Mrs. Marston! Wait, please!"

Fiona hurried to the carriage. "First, I wanted to say that I am sorry for how I treated Angela," Fiona said. "She's just a little girl and I should never have treated her like I did." She paused. "And I wanted to thank you both for saving me and all those other girls. You really are good people." She paused and went on. "And I know that I was being difficult and that it wrong to steal from you," Fiona said. She handed something to Jack. "This one was the one I hid away when I took it," she said. "I think this means something to you, Mr. Marston."

Jack looked at the item: a silver compass. John had given it to Jack the day before he had died, telling Jack "Now you will never lose your way." The initials JDM were engraved on the back.

"I'm sorry," Fiona said, sounding like she really meant it. "I hope you can forgive me."

"I can," Jack said as he put the compass into his pocket. "Thank you, Fiona. I hope everything goes well for you and your family." He glanced at Perrin and Susan. Jack gripped the reins and snapped them onto the horses. The two horses moved at a fast walk.

Bonnie watched until the carriage rounded a turn in the road and was no longer visible.

END

Author's Notes:

It is implied by Javier Escuella during the mission's cinematic that John Marston's late daughter (who is never mentioned by name) was still alive when John left the gang. (He uses the word "children" rather than "child" or "son"). It is believed by most fans that she was younger than Jack. In the late 1800's and early 1900's, deaths of infants and children was unfortunately very common due to lack of advanced medical practices and inoculations. It is believed that she died after John left the gang and before he moved the family into Beecher's Hope since she is not buried at the new farm. Jack is 16 when he is taken by the feds. John says he has been farming for three years. Therefore, Jack is 13 when the family moves to the farm. Likely, John and his family lived in hiding at first for fear that Dutch and his men would kill them, possibly at least one year. The daughter may have died during this time. I named her Charlotte.

American Events in the 1920's

Prohibition of alcohol occurs in the United States. Prohibition in the United States began January 16, 1919, with the ratification of the Eighteenth Amendment to the U.S. Constitution, effective as of January 17, 1920, and it continued throughout the 1920's. Prohibition was finally repealed in 1933. Organized crime turns to smuggling and bootlegging of liquor, led by figures such as Al Capone, boss of the Chicago Outfit.

The Immigration Act of 1924 places restrictions on immigration. National quotas curbed most Eastern and Southern European nationalities, further enforced the ban on immigration of East Asians, Indians and Africans, and put mild regulations on nationalities from the Western Hemisphere (Latin Americans).

The major sport was baseball and the most famous player was Babe Ruth.

The Lost Generation was the name Gertrude Stein gave to American writers, poets, and artists living in Europe during the 1920's. Famous members of the Lost Generation include Cole Porter, Gerald Murphy, Patrick Henry Bruce, Waldo Peirce, Ernest Hemingway, F. Scott Fitzgerald, Zelda Fitzgerald, Ezra Pound, John Dos Passos, and Sherwood Anderson.

Growth and general acceptance of the Ku Klux Klan in America.

The Scopes Trial (1925), which declared that John T. Scopes had violated the law by teaching evolution in schools, creating tension between the competing theories of creationism and evolutionism.

John Logie Baird invents the first working mechanical television system (1925). In 1928 he invents and demonstrates the first color television.

Warner Brothers produces the first movie with a soundtrack Don Juan in 1926, followed by the first Part-Talkie The Jazz Singer in 1927, the first All-Talking movie Lights of New York in 1928 and the first All-Color All-Talking movie On with the Show, 1929. Silent films start giving way to sound films. By 1936, the transition phase arguably ends, with Modern Times being the last notable silent film.

Charles Lindbergh becomes the first person to fly solo across the Atlantic Ocean (May 20–21, 1927), nonstop from New York to Paris.

Record companies (such as Victor, Brunswick, and Columbia) introduce an electrical recording process on their phonograph records in 1925 (that had been developed by Western Electric), resulting in a more lifelike sound.

Robert Goddard makes the first flight of a liquid-fueled rocket in 1926.

The first electric razor was patented in 1928 by the American manufacturer Col. Jacob Schick.

The first selective Jukeboxes being introduced in 1927 by the Automated Musical Instrument Company.

Harold Stephen Black revolutionized the field of applied electronics by inventing the negative feedback amplifier in 1927.

Clarence Birdseye invented a process for frozen food in 1925.

The tomb of Tutankhamen is discovered intact by Howard Carter in 1922. This begins a second revival of Egyptomania.

3


End file.
